impworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrod Seventhborn
Jarrod is a human thief chosen to be one of the Wildcard players of Otherworld. He is better known in gaming circles as Luckbane, because he has the worst recorded luck factor assigned to any character in Impworld's history. History "I started off in this little hut. Thatched roof. Big firepit. Reed mats spread over a dirt floor. No windows, just an opening in the ceiling to let out the smoke from the cookfire. Truly peasant. Then I opened the door and stepped into a full-scale battlefield. The hut was blown to smithereens about two seconds after I cleared the door. I almost didn't survive it. After the battle - which was crazy, by the way - I was rounded up by an army I didn't even know I'd joined, but apparently had. The officers even knew me by name. And I kept running into folks who knew me, some good, some bad. But I never knew who they were." -Jarrod, The Mind's Eye (unpublished) Although Jarrod Adam designed his character like every other Player does, the Gamelords assigned him a back history, amnesia, and the game's worst luck factor. They offered him no explanation for these things or for why he doesn't apparently age. Jarrod has been playing Impworld since the game began. He even recalls the Battle of Mortiscera, one of the earliest battles of the Warmonger Conflict of the Third Age. His character's history seems to pre-date the Third Age. He was apparently trained to be a master thief under the tutelage of Stromboli. Ever since he met Rogar, his preferred weapons are alchemical phials supplied from Rogar's cousin, Axel the Alchemist. The White Hand He met up with Rogar Thunderhammer during their split quest to seize the Eye of the Ruby Krakken. After being forced to team up to survive, they became fast friends. Later they formed the White Hand, a company of veteran adventurers who'd out-lived most of the characters they started playing with. It was during this time that Jarrod made an unfortunate enemy of Grundy the Ogre. The White Hand eventually split up, mostly due to a rivalry between Jarrod and Copper Gallows, a vampyre hunter who gave him the sticky nickname Luckbane. "Team Copper" officially kept the White Hand brand, mostly due to the legal wranglings of Marcus Entertainment, the company that represents Copper. Still, many fans continued to think of "Team Jarrod" as the true White Hand. Hiatus Shortly after the White hand split, Team Jarrod discovered the secret location of Helgard, the Firelord's flying fortress. During the adventure, Rand Thatcher was presumed slain. Jarrod went on a hiatus shortly after Rand's death with no explanation. His gamer channel remained one of the most visited even in his absence. The Reevetown incident occured while Jarrod was on hiatus, yet for some reason he feels a sense of obligation to Jack Nabbit for what happened there. Gargath Jarrod returned without fanfare or explanation. The first person he contacted was Rogar. They decided to make a bid for the Impworld Finals by slaying Gargath the Merciless, which Rogar first announced on Eddie Mondo's gamer commentary show, Level Up. Jarrod and Rogar took two low level adventurers and Rand's old game flame, Lydia Blackthorn, along for the adventure. In a much-publicized event, Gargath decimated Jarrod's team including Rogar. Inside Gargath's Lair, he found himself squaring off against an undead Rand Thatcher, a traitorous Lydia Blackthorn and the dragon itself. The adventure resuled in his game-death. Wildcard When GameComm announced that Jarrod would be appearing in Otherworld as a Wildcard player, his game-death was retconned to make it appear that Rogar survived and saved his friend with a bottle of happy water. He's been given a time limit in which he must kill off one of the Champion characters or be forced out of play. Though he's a Wildcard, the other chosen players treat him like a fellow Champion. Like the other Champions, he is on a quest to stop the Firelord from finding Godspell and enslaving the Free Peoples of Wanjur. Syndicate A EurAsian Syndicate was responsible for orchestrating Jarrod's game-death in Gargath's lair. They have attempted to take his life twice since then. During the sacking of Cabon Gabrielle, they remote piloted Moog and then Hekla the Destroyer to try to kill him. Later, they managed to take control of Necrophoros in Everwylde Woods. Neither attempt was successful. Player Jarrod Seventhborn is played by Jarrod Adam, a custodian from AmeriCo's New York Megalopolis. After his character's game-death in Gargath's Lair, he receives a paper envelope with an invitation from Umpire to be a Wildcard player in Otherworld. He is rescued from a realworld Syndicate assassination attempt by Mr. Jones. During all of this, he finds out that his character was a favorite of the daughter of AmeriCo's President and that he was assassinated by a EurAsian Syndicate to send a message to the West. He also finds out that he his brain has been hacked via his nodal uplink so that he has suffered massive memory alterations. GameComm honors his Wildcard appointment and bring Jones and Jarrod to Otherworld. They also bring along, Gepetto, Jarrod's simcat. HeroForge Miniature For fun, author Tony Breeden made up some of the characters from the Otherworld series on HeroForge, a really cool 3D printing site aimed at gamers. You can take a look at Jarrod Seventhborn by clicking on one of the images below and even purchase this miniature if you like. Obviously, you can also design and purchase your own miniatures as well. ;] from Tony Breeden: HeroForge does not necessarily endorse me, this site or any of my books. Images from their site are copyrighted by HeroForge and used with permission. I'm not getting any money for referrals or product sales; like I said, I just think the site is really cool. Appearances Jarrod appears in Luckbane and Soulbright Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wildcards Category:Impworld Category:White Hand Category:Team Jarrod __FORCETOC__